


Burnin' For You

by Argella



Series: Campaign Universe [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Smut, except half of it is exposition so i guess plot lol, sorry sansa, the author is not experienced in writing smut pls forgive her, they fuck against sansa's desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argella/pseuds/Argella
Summary: Arya and Gendry are finally able to make use of an empty campaign office





	Burnin' For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> this is a followup to my multichapter story, The Majority who Participate, but it's not necessary to read that before reading this. it's probably just important to know that arya & gendry met while arya was working on margaery's state senate campaign, he started working on it, they got together, robb is a senator and margaery and sansa are together.
> 
> this is the most explicit smut i've ever written lol, hopefully it isn't garbage. this story goes out to jenrk, whose comments about the tension between arya & gendry when they were alone in the campaign office in The Majority who Participate inspired me to try and write this!
> 
> and yes, title is from Blue Oyster Cult's song, Burnin' For You, because i literally couldn't think of a title and had to scroll through the music on my phone just to come up with this one

Arya looks down at her phone, a frown tugging at her lips. “This is just like Sansa, always biting off more than she can chew.” She sighs, looking up at Gendry where he’s glancing at the color-coded district maps littering her sister’s desk.

“What is?”

“She’s just texted me to say that she and Margaery are still finishing up in the neighborhood they’re in and they’ll just go ahead and meet us and Robb at the restaurant so,” she puts on the best imitation of her sister’s voice (one that she thinks is pretty damn good after this many years), “could you please lock up the office, thank you soooo much.”

Gendry’s lips twitch up into a semblance of a smile and he shuffles over to her, placing both hands on her hips.

She sets her phone down, a small pout playing on her lips that’s growing less genuine by the second as Gendry places a kiss on her temple. “They were supposed to meet us here over an hour ago. Even all of Margaery’s staff has gone home!”

“We had a pretty long day,” Gendry says, fingers rubbing small circles where they press into the small sliver of visible skin between her jeans and her shirt that’s riding up. “Do you want to just reschedule with them for tomorrow?”

Arya huffs. “No, we’re supposed to meet with Shireen and Hot Pie tomorrow.”

“So, we’ll meet them there then?” The smile he sends her lets her know that he knew she’d agree to meet them anyway.

It had been four years since Margaery was elected to the State Senate. Four years since she and Gendry had met, gotten to know each other, and started dating. They had stayed in King’s Landing for two years until Arya had heard about a position opening up at the Riverlands Nature Conservancy, a highly respected employer in her field. She knew she and Gendry had a strong relationship, but she wasn’t exactly sure if two years constituted enough time for him to up and relocate his entire life just to keep dating her and she wasn’t exactly sure that a long-distance relationship would work for them. She didn’t broach the subject with him until after she’d gotten a follow-up email from the Conservancy requesting to interview her, fearing his response, but when she did she was pleased to find out her fears had been unfounded. Gendry may have grown up in King’s Landing, but he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life there and he was more than ready to take the next step and make the move with her. So, the last two years they had been in the Riverlands. Gendry had gotten a job at a fairly reputable auto shop and had even started taking online business classes so that he might one day open his own. They had a happy life in the Riverlands; a simple one where they could be themselves and Arya was less and less recognized for being the daughter of an esteemed former Senator and the sister to another Senator known for making headlines with his impassioned speeches and risky political maneuvers.

But that would be changing soon. Robb and Talisa had—much to her mother’s chagrin—decided to have a long engagement. And by long, Arya means four years long. They’re not to be married until next spring, after Robb moves. While she was a little surprised, it made sense to her. Talisa is a busy woman, being a doctor and all, and Robb is wrapping up his first term as a Senator. Luckily for him, it was rumored around the political circles of King’s Landing that Senator Blackwood of the Riverlands would soon be announcing his plans to retire when his term ends in two years, meaning Robb would be able to immediately hit the ground running on the campaign trail there once his own term ends and he becomes a resident of the Riverlands.

And, despite the fact that his term would literally be over in 3 months when newly elected officials were sworn in and he’d be living not too far from Arya and Gendry soon and that he would hopefully be back in office in two years, he insisted that the two come down for one last hurrah in the capitol with him and Sansa. For nostalgia’s sake.

So, Arya and Gendry had made the trip south, taking time off work to stay a week, and had immediately been bombarded with plans to see different friends each night. And even though Arya, Robb, and Sansa had all discussed the best days for them to make the trip, Sansa just happened to forget that this would be a busy week for Margaery’s campaign. Or, maybe she knew just how busy she’d be, and this actually was a slow week for her.

After Margaery’s successful reelection to the State Senate two years ago, Sansa had quit her job and started working on Margaery’s campaign team (much to the irritation of Margaery’s actual campaign manager). When Margaery had decided to run for Congress this election cycle, Sansa had immediately gone into planning mode.

Which is why they were told to meet them here while Sansa and Margaery wrapped up some last-minute canvassing. Only the couple was super late, Arya was getting hangry, and they’d have to close up the office for the night.

“I suppose,” she says wistfully. She leans forward on the balls of her feet, forehead thumping against Gendry’s broad chest. “I’ll go around the offices and turn off the computers and lights. Wanna get together all of the trash and take it out?” She smiles up at him innocently.

He rolls his eyes. “Sure.”

She leans up and gives him a quick peck on the lips before starting on all of the rooms. The space is a lot larger than the office Margaery had started in four years ago. King’s Landing was split into three congressional districts due to the massive population and all three seats were highly coveted. From what Sansa had told her, Margaery had a decent chance at winning the election—as a State Senator, the people in her district loved her. She’d gotten a lot of legislative work done but was looking to step into a role that allowed her to do more for the people of King’s Landing and Westeros. Arya was a little bummed that she wouldn’t be able to help on the campaign, but Sansa had been keeping her more than up to date.

It doesn’t take long for her to check all of the offices—most of the people working for Margaery’s campaign had already shut all of their stuff off. When she gets to the last office, she hears the door closing and Gendry coming back in from outside. He pokes his head in the door and sees her leaning over Sansa’s computer to shut it down.

“Almost done?”

“Yep. We’re only about ten minutes from the restaurant and Sansa and Margaery are at least twenty and then Robb is bound to be late, so we can just chill here for a little bit.” Gendry plops down into the chair on the opposite side of Sansa’s desk when she’s done speaking.

The sound of the computer shutting off fills the air, accompanied only by the sound of Gendry’s fingers tapping out a beat on the desk as he looks around the office at more paperwork Sansa had pinned all along the walls. Honestly, she knows it’s a stressful job, but the room was looking a bit like it belonged to an overworked detective trying to piece together a homicide case.

While Gendry’s distracted looking over Sansa’s neat maps and to-do lists, Arya finds herself watching him. The way his jaw slopes, covered in rough stubble. His long, thick fingers, still rapping along to the beat in his head. His broad chest and torso twisted slightly to the left as he turns to see more of the wall next to him, shirt sleeves pulled taut over his biceps. Suddenly Arya knows what to do to occupy the extra time they’ve found themselves with.

She gets up from her the desk chair and slowly makes her way around to the front of the desk, standing in the foot or so between it and Gendry. His knees brush lightly against her jean-clad thighs. He turns to face her fully, an amused expression on his face.

“Can I help you?”

She smiles slyly, biting her lip. “You know, I’ve always imagined what we could do alone in an office like this.”

He smirks, clearly having an idea of what direction this is headed. “Have you?”

She gives him a small nod. “Ever since that one night during Margaery’s campaign.”

His eyes narrow a bit, his head tilted as he thinks back. “That night right before the election?”

“Yeah. Maybe before that even,” she answers coyly.

His eyebrows shoot up. “Oh yeah?” His hands reach out for her, gently pulling her forward to stand between his legs. “Why don’t you tell me about it?”

She leans into him a bit, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other going to the back of his neck and tangling itself in his black hair. “Shireen may have mentioned a thing or two to me about people fucking in campaign offices.”

“And you wanted to try that out?”

“Maybe,” she shrugs, trying to come off as nonchalant but failing spectacularly as a shiver runs through her when Gendry’s right hand begins ghosting up and down the side of her torso.

“Ah, so politics does get you all hot and bothered.” He shakes his head in mock seriousness. “I always knew it.”

She swats at his shoulder, a laugh falling from her lips. “Oh, fuck off.” She pauses for a moment. “That night was honestly so embarrassing.”

Gendry’s forehead scrunches up in confusion. “What? Why?”

Her cheeks redden. “That…noise I made.”

Gendry’s lips turn up into a smile. “God, I loved that.”

“Wait, what?”

“That little whine you made? I had that repeating in my head all night.”

She smiles at him in disbelief. “Did you really?”

He hangs his head, laughing a bit. “Yes. Honestly that got me so hard, I’m surprised you couldn’t tell.”

Arya bites her lip, so her grin doesn’t become too wide, before she leans forward to press her lips to his. They’re both smiling into the kiss at first, but it quickly comes more heated. She tugs gently on the locks at the nape of Gendry’s neck, knowing he loves when she does that, and she’s rewarded with a soft moan. In retaliation, his hand dips under her shirt, rough on her bare skin. She’s just about to place her knees up on either side of his legs where he sits in the chair, but he pulls away from her quickly. Arya lets out a heavy exhale, about to ask him what he’s doing, when both of his hands grip the back of her thighs and he stands up suddenly, bringing her with him. Her legs wrap around his waist, but that’s quickly proven unnecessary as he sets her down on the small portion of the desk that isn’t covered with folders and paperwork.

Gendry’s mouth immediately attaches itself to Arya’s neck, pressing hot, opened mouth kisses against her quickly fevering skin. His waist is pressed at just the right angle against hers that she can’t help but try to move her own as much as she can without sliding around on the desk in an attempt to gain some sort of friction.

Gendry’s voice is smug as he detaches his lips from her neck to ask, “A bit impatient, are we?”

She lets out a huff. “If I’m being totally honest with you,” she pauses her words as Gendry’s hands move from where they’re still wrapped around her thighs to the bottom of her shirt, helping him tug it up and over her head, “I’ve been thinking about us doing exactly this since that night.”

“Yeah?” His normally bright blue eyes are a little cloudy as he rubs his thumb over her nipple through the thin material of her bra.

She nods her head quickly. “When you were leaning over me,” she lets out a shaky exhale as he pulls the cup of her bra down and his tongue enthusiastically laves over the nipple he’d just been working at. “Wanted you to press real close to me. To fuck me against the desk.”

Gendry pulls back up and looks at her, lust in his eyes as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. “Fuck,” he utters.

She sends him a devilish grin, her left hand reaching down between them to cup him through his pants, causing him to inhale shakily. She runs her hand up and down his length a few times, slightly disappointed that she won’t be able to tease him longer as they can’t spend too much time here. Her hand moves upwards instead and begins unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans while he removes his shirt in one quick motion, their movements practiced after so many years together. His hands move to her own jeans and she shimmies out of them the best she can while sitting like this after they’re unbuttoned as well. She runs one small hand up and down his chest, her movements growing slower as they descend further down.

Gendry’s looking down at her, eyes trained on her own. His cheeks are flushed, and his lips look kissed and Arya is suddenly hit with such a heavy wave of affection. It must show on her face, because Gendry’s own face adopts a softer, less hungry look. He leans forward, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. When he pulls apart, it isn’t to go far; his forehead rests against her own, their breaths mingling as he says, “I love you Arya.”

Arya’s lips curl up into a soft smile. She reaches around behind her to unclasp her bra, letting it fall down between them before tossing it to the side. Her left hand comes up to cup his chin. “I love you too.”

It’s not like it’s the first time they’ve said they love each other—far from it. But suddenly they’re kissing again, just as fiercely as before but with more determination behind it, almost as if they’ve both decided this won’t just be some quick fuck in an office.

Gendry’s hand reaches in between them, running softly up and down the front of Arya’s underwear. She lets out a small whimper against his lips, every nerve-ending within her on fire, yearning for more of Gendry’s touch. Her hands stray to his ass, gripping it tightly and pulling him in as close as she can without interfering with the way his hand is oh-so-close to being right where she needs it.

Sensing her need, Gendry’s hands begin creeping to either side of her hips, tugging the fabric down and off until she’s completely naked before him. Not to be one-upped, her hands tug at the edge of his jeans until they’re holding onto both them and his underwear, and she pulls them down together until Gendry’s hopping around to kick them off. She can’t help but let out a small giggle and he pretends to be affronted.

She looks up at him through hooded eyes, reaching out confidently to grab onto the base of his cock, giving him a light squeeze. Gendry suddenly becomes serious again, surging forward to close the space that he had created when tugging his jeans off. One hand grips her waist while the other begins creeping down her thigh and toward her cunt. Two fingers come down and begin moving through the wetness gathered there. Her hand is moving along his length and catches over the head when his fingers apply just the right amount of pressure against her clit. She lets out a gasp, her hand gripping him a little more firmly on accident, causing his forehead to fall forward against hers, a moan escaping him. He gives her a quick, sloppy kiss, trailing his mouth down her body: her jaw first, then her collarbone, paying extra attention to both breasts and moving further and further downward until she’s forced to lose her grip on him and he’s suddenly kneeling on the floor before her.

To say Arya loves when Gendry eats her out is an understatement. She loves the feeling of his mouth against her, the toe-curling sensation and the sounds he manages to pull from her when he has her coming, but she can’t deny that a large part of it is the way he looks when he’s kneeling before her as he is now, eyes reverent as they gaze up at her, tongue making broad, practiced strokes against her pussy.

He has her panting quickly, her left hand moving of its own accord to her left breast, squeezing it and twisting her nipple. She’s looking down at him, eyes feeling clouded over with lust, a familiar tugging sensation low in her stomach. His large hands are heavy on her thighs, holding her knees apart, and her right hand is tugging at his hair once again. One of his hands suddenly disappears from her thigh and she leans forward just a bit to peer over the edge of the desk and see where it’s gone, letting out a high-pitched whine as the new angle sends a jolt through her. She finally gets a clear view of where his hand has disappeared to and sees that he’s stroking himself languidly. She sees a bit of precum glistening at the head of his cock and lets out a long moan at the thought of him getting off to eating her out.

Encouraged by her words and the attention Arya’s eyes are giving him, Gendry removes his other hand from her thigh and begins circling two fingers at her entrance. They slide in easily, Arya already dripping wet and it’s not long before that, in combination with the pattern Gendry’s tongue is tracing over her clit, has Arya clamping her thighs down around Gendry’s head, her hips starting to buck up against her will. Gendry doesn’t seem to mind by the pleased sound he makes. Her peak hits suddenly, and Gendry continues to work her through it while her hips move in a circular motion against his mouth. He pulls away before her clit has the chance to become too sensitive, his mouth glistening in the fluorescent office lighting.

Arya slumps back against the desk, elbows hitting the wood, as she tries to get her breathing under control. Gendry begins leaving loud kisses up her body, starting at her legs, until he’s leaning over her on the desk, mouth descending on hers. She can taste herself on his lips and his tongue and her hips begin rubbing against his erection that’s pressed against her now that he’s standing.

He smiles against her lips and she smiles in return, but hers quickly turns feral as she says, voice pitched lower than usual, “I still want you to fuck me against the desk.”

Gendry pulls her up and to her feet with a quickness she hadn’t been expecting and turns her around. She feels his body leave her for just a second before his hips are pressing her firmly against the desk and he grinds into her from behind, his cock hard and hot against her. He hesitates for a moment voice gentler than expected as he asks, “This okay?”

Her lips tug into a small smile he can’t see, and she pushes her ass back against him, grinding back with equal force. “Yes.”

His hands that had been pressed firmly against the desk, bracketing her in, suddenly leave and she hears the telltale sound of a condom wrapper being opened. He pulls away from her again to roll it on and Arya takes it upon herself to lean forward, forearms flat against the desk. One of Gendry’s hands grips her waist while the other guides himself to her entrance. He pushes in at an agonizingly slow pace, pulling a whine from Arya.

When he’s finally in her, pelvis pressed firmly against her backside, he lets out a slow exhale. “Gods.”

Arya wiggles a little from her position, more than ready for Gendry to start moving. He notices her restlessness and his free hand joins his other on her waist. He begins thrusting into her slowly at first, a rhythm building up between them as Arya can’t help pushing back to meet each thrust. They don’t often do it in this position, Arya usually preferring to have at least some semblance of control, but when they do Gendry’s more than okay with letting her help set their pace as best she can.

They both speed up, Gendry’s hands digging so hard into her waist that Arya knows she’ll have bruises in the morning. The desk legs are making small scraping noises against the floor, unable to keep from moving as the two rock up against it.

“Shit,” Gendry hisses out. “I’m close.”

Before Arya can so much as assure him it’s fine, his hand is darting around her front, right where they’re joined, rubbing furiously at her clit. His back is fully pressed against her at this point, they’re both leaning their weight against the desk, and Arya can feel a sheen of sweat covering her forehead and back. Suddenly, Gendry’s mouth is pressed firmly against the curve of her neck, sucking right at her pulse point, and Arya’s second climax hits without warning.

She moans out Gendry’s name, her eyes fluttering closed at the serene weightlessness she feels. Gendry’s hips speeds up, his thrusts becoming sloppier and, right as she’s coming down from her own high, he chokes out her name, his hips stuttering against her as he cums.

They stay like that for a moment, Arya trying to hold herself and Gendry up the best she can against the desk. He peels himself off her back and flops onto the chair behind them. When she turns around, Gendry’s grin matches her own.

“So, did it live up to all of your fantasies?” He wiggles his eyebrows up and down playfully, and she lets out a snort.

“Sure, did Casanova.” She begins to dress slowly while Gendry walks around naked in search of something to dispose of the condom in, muttering something about taking the trash out too soon. It’s only when she reaches for her jeans that she sees her phone poking out of the pocket, screen lighting up for a second before going dark again, that she thinks to check the time.

Her eyes widen as she sees she has seven missed texts from Sansa.

**Sansa:** Okay, we’re on our way to the restaurant now. Should be about 20 minutes.

**Sansa:** Parking now, sorry we’re late!

**Sansa:** Robb says you guys haven’t shown up yet?

**Sansa:** Where are you?

**Sansa:** Are you still at the office?

**Sansa:** Arya?

**Sansa:** If you don’t answer in five minutes, we’re heading to the office to make sure everything is okay.

Thankfully that last text was only just sent. Arya scrambles to answer her sister.

**Arya:** lol yes sorry, we had to stop back at the hotel, I forgot my wallet!

**Arya:** also traffic is kind of bad right now, you know KL

**Arya:** should be there soon

Arya sets her phone down and finishes dressing. When Gendry enters the room again he stops short at the hurried look he sees in her eyes.

“Quick, you get dressed, I’ll look for something to…,” she grimaces, “clean Sansa’s desk and chair with.”

Gendry begins to dress, slowly at first until he catches the time himself and then he’s rushing, helping Arya wipe down everything with sanitizing wipes she found in a supply closet and trying to put the paperwork on Sansa’s desk in some type of order that it might have been in originally.

They’re out of there within five minutes, locking up quickly and rushing out to their rental car. Luckily their hotel is farther from the restaurant than the office, so it’s believable that they had doubled back and then been stuck in traffic. Arya does a quick check of her hair in the rearview mirror, sees it’s fine, and lets out a small chuckle when she sees how rucked up Gendry’s is. They try their best to flatten it down, grinning at each other all the while, before locking hands and heading into the restaurant.

\--

**Sansa:** Hey Arya, did you mess with the papers in my office?

**Arya:** what

**Sansa:** The ones on my desk.

**Sansa:** They’re not in the order I remember them being in and you and Gendry were the last ones in here last night.

**Arya:** Hmm

**Arya:** Weird. I honestly couldn’t tell u, sorry Sansa!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated because i was super nervous to write and post this and we all need a little validation sometimes! 
> 
> also on tumblr at ladystvrk :)


End file.
